What if Sex and Violence
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if instead of trying to get Dean to kill Sam, the siren tried to get Sam to kill Ruby?  One-shot.


What if instead of trying to get Dean to kill Sam, the siren tried to get Sam to kill Ruby?

"Excuse me, Dr. Roberts, do you still have those blood samples?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Cara asked.

Sam was interrupted before he could answer.

"Excuse me, Dr. Roberts?" a man asked.

"We're a little busy here, pal," Dean said. He pulled out his F.B.I. badge and Sam did the same.

"Yeah, so are we," a man said, and he pulled out a badge, too.

"Who sent you here?" Dean asked.

"My supervisor in Denver. What about you?"

"We're from D.C." Sam answered.

"What are your badge numbers?"

"Are you serious?" Dean whined.

Sam placed a hand on his arm. "Here's our boss's number. He'll straighten everything out." Sam handed the man a card.

He took the card and called the number. He came back a minute later. "OK, I guess we can work this job together," he offered.

"Well, here's the thing, we're kind of lone wolves," Dean started.

"Let me talk to my partner a sec," Sam said and pulled Dean over to the side.

"Take him to the strip club," Sam said.

"Why me?" Dean asked.

"Because I have to get the blood samples. Just ignore him and focus on the naked girls."

"Fine," Dean grumbled and left with the agent.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam followed Cara into her office. She opened up the "refrigerator" to get the blood samples. "That's weird."

"What?" Sam asked.

"They're gone."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nick and Dean were watching the strippers. "So, what's with this case?" Nick asked.

Dean shrugged.

"I think I might have found something. But it's weird."

Dean perked up at the word weird. "You brought your weird to the right place. Hit me."

"I went back over the police reports and found out that a flower like this was found at each scene," he said handing Dean a baggie with a hyacinth in it.

"Wait, I've seen flowers like this," he said remembering the flowers in Cara's office.

"Where?" Nick asked.

"I can't remember," Dean said, covering up. He had to let Sam know Cara was the siren so they could take care of her. "I have to go."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam and Cara were watching the security tapes. "Who had access to your office?" Sam asked.

"Everybody. I don't lock it," Cara answered.

Sam gave her an unbelieving look.

"I've never had this problem before. What do you want the blood for anyway?"

"We have a specialist who wants to test out a theory," Sam answered.

"Whatever," Cara shrugged and pulled out a bottle of scotch. She poured two glasses and handed one to Sam.

"Really?" he asked.

"It's medicine. I'm a doctor," she encouraged. She smiled as he took a sip. She set hers aside.

"Aren't you going to have any?" Sam asked.

"No, that stuff will kill me. But you knew that, didn't you? That's why you really wanted the blood samples."

Sam's eyes widened. Cara was the siren. But she was so beautiful and perfect and he loved her and didn't care if she was a monster.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," he said.

"I don't either. After all, you're not averse to monsters, are you?" Reading minds was the best part of being a siren. "You fell in love with a werewolf and now you're involved with a demon."

"I wouldn't say involved," Sam said, not wanting to upset Cara.

"I think you should kill her," Cara said. This would be the best one yet. It wasn't hard for those lame-o men she had been dosing to kill their sweet, docile wives, or mother in that one case, but to kill a demon for her. That would be great.

"You're right," Sam said. Cara was supernatural. She could help him fight demons as well as Ruby could. Probably better. He wouldn't have to worry about her loyalty since she wasn't a demon herself.

"Let's go pay her a visit right now," Cara suggested.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean called Sam's cell phone and got his voice mail…again. "Sam, it's Dean. Would you call me back? Cara is the siren."

He had to find Sam. He was afraid maybe Cara had gotten to him. He had a crazy idea and dialed the phone number he had memorized from Sam's phone earlier.

"Hello?"

"Ruby."

"Dean?" Ruby asked. Why on earth would Dean call her? They weren't exactly best friends.

"Do you know where Sam is? It's an emergency."

"He's meeting me here in a few minutes," Ruby decided to be honest. She didn't know what was going on, but she heard genuine worry in Dean's voice and she couldn't afford to have anything happen to Sam.

"Where's here?" Dean asked.

Ruby gave him the name of the hotel.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam and Cara pulled up outside of the hotel where Sam was to meet Ruby. "You go inside and take care of her and then come back and meet me," Cara said sweetly.

"OK," Sam said and got out of the car.

Cara followed him a few seconds later. She had eavesdropped at all the kills and she knew this one would be the best.

"Hi, Sam," Ruby said, when she opened the door to let him in.

"Hi, Ruby," Sam replied.

"Dean called looking for you."

That surprised him. How did Dean even know Ruby's number? Was she working with him behind her back? If he had been in his right mind, he would have realized how ridiculous that was.

"Did you tell him where we were?"

"Yes. He sounded really worried. He said it was an emergency."

"He probably just wants to cry some more. How could you tell him where we are?" Sam yelled. This ruined everything. He was hoping to get a hit of blood before he killed her, but now he wouldn't have time.

"Sorry, Sam," Ruby said. "We can do the blood thing later." She didn't understand why he was so upset. If anybody should be upset with Dean around it should be her. Dean had tried to kill her a couple of times. She turned to look out the window. She didn't want to deal with Sam when he was in this mood. It was ironic that her blood made her not like him as well.

Sam pulled out her knife and lunged towards her. She turned around just in time and grabbed the knife and they began fighting for it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Outside the room, Cara smiled hearing the struggle. She didn't care who won. It was enough that she was causing death and hatred. This was all about her, even if that Ruby demon didn't know it. She couldn't tell what was going on. She decided to go in and watch.

She opened the door and stepped in. Sam and Ruby seemed to be pretty evenly matched. Sam was getting the upper hand, though. He had just gained control of the knife.

Cara felt herself falling as Dean pushed her as he ran in. He stabbed Sam in the arm with the brass blade that he had brought with him.

Cara was just starting to get up. She saw what was happening and knew what Dean had in mind. She turned to run, when Dean threw the blade and it hit her square in the chest. She collapsed and died.

"Seriously? A siren? You let a siren get to you, Sam?" Ruby yelled.

Sam realized he had almost killed his only source of demon blood. It was a sure bet that nobody else would let him drink. "I'm sorry, Ruby."

Dean looked over and realized he had probably acted just a bit too soon. If he had waited a couple of minutes Sam would have killed Ruby. Sam wouldn't have been able to be mad at him about it, since Sam would have been the one who had done it.

"Thanks, Dean," Ruby said, as if she had been reading his mind. "You saved me."

"I guess now we're even," Dean said, remembering the time she had saved him when the demon/witch had planted that hex bag. Now, he could kill her with a clean conscience the next time the opportunity arose. The important thing was that he had saved Sam.

The End


End file.
